


it's a warning, baby

by ketsole



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Underage Drinking, beck learning to care about things, jade learning to love again, kinda angst, they're idiots but like they're idiots who care abt each other, whats fucking new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketsole/pseuds/ketsole
Summary: She finds that admiration isn’t necessarily love, but anger has always made her vision a little blurry.(or, 4 times when jade learns that not all moments in love have to hurt and 4 times when beck learns he can finally be himself)
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pt 1 is jade's side of the story, pt 2 is beck's

**0.**

For the longest time, Jade doesn’t understand love. 

She comes from a family where love is a facade, carefully placed like a mantel on a casket, covering up something that is very, _very_ dead. 

Her mom and dad get divorced the summer before her freshman year of high school, and before her little brother is born, she fully expects to hate him. He’s the little mantel, woven out of lies and lust.

The second Jade sees his round little face, red and puffy and _alive_ , she gets scared. She runs out of the hospital room and sits on the curb for an hour, scratching off black nail polish with her teeth.

Her little brother has been in the world for less than a day, and already she wants to keep him safe from everything, wrap him up in her arms and make sure _no one_ ever hurts him. 

She’s cried enough tears, none of them ever for herself. The obvious decision is to never get that attached to anyone, ever. 

Beck Oliver ruins all of that.

**1.**

He is quiet. 

In a way, so is she.

He’s the kind of quiet that softly says self-confidence and apathy, she’s the kind that screams _i have so much to say goddammit_. 

Condensed, they’re made up of whispers.

✧*:･ﾟ✧

They’re in Sikowitz’s class, sitting close, kind of holding hands (does she want people to know they’re something? are they?) and she’s staring out the window. 

“Ms. West? Did you hear me? I asked a question,” Sikowitz laughs from his desk, eyes full of mirth and devoid of typical teacher scorn. They’ve only been in school for a few months but begrudgingly, Jade already knows he’ll be her favorite. 

“I heard you,” Jade scowls, but it lacks conviction. She feels soft skin against hers, fingers trying to tangle together and she rips her hand away from Beck’s once she catches Sikowitz’s smirk. A quick glance to her side tells her Beck doesn’t look particularly offended.

“Would you like to answer said question then?” Sikowitz asks.

Jade crosses her arms and tucks her hands into her sides, eyes fixed on the ceiling, eyes desperate to look over at Beck. 

She’s answering whether she thinks one needs to have felt certain emotions to convey them onstage.

“No.” She says simply, begging her eyes not to move to her right. “If we needed to do that, we’d all be screwed. It’s called acting for a reason, you’re supposed to just make something up.” 

“What makes you say that?” There’s a quiet laugh next to her.

She turns to look at Beck, suddenly feeling betrayed. Anger flares inside her and she bites on on the inside of her cheek. “I don’t know about you, but I can pretend to be in love pretty convincingly.” She spits.

Beck has eyes the color of coffee, and they’re locked on her own, all intensity and no give. They seem to say _you’re wrong you’re wrong you’re fucking wrong i am going to prove you wrong_.

The classroom is completely silent yet he’s said so much more than she ever could. 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

She finds that admiration isn’t necessarily love, but anger has always made her vision a little blurry.

  
  


**2.**

Their first kiss is on the curb in front of her house, and the only person who sees it is God. 

She’s not religious, but she thinks it’s a decent audience.

✧*:･ﾟ✧

Their first kiss (in public, thank you very much) is on a metro.

They’re both sun-drunk from a day at the beach, her cheeks rosy and his skin freckled. He has a hand wrapped around a metal pole and an arm around her waist. She’s leaning on him, chin resting on his shoulder, eyes caught on a drop of water that slides off his ear lobe.

“Hey,” Jade whispers.

Not her style, but she thinks Beck Oliver might just have some kind of influence on her.

“Hey,” He whispers it back.

“I’m-” She looks away for a second, stares at the city rushing past scratched plexiglass “If you’d applied somewhere other than Hollywood Arts, I would have had a very boring Saturday.” Jade tries to go for nonchalance but to her ears it sounds like she’s surrendering something.

It scares her, how she knows without looking that his lips have kicked up in a smile.

“Is that your way of saying ‘I like you’?” His voice is soft.

The train rolls to a stop and their metro car rattles, jolting them both around. He grabs onto her waist a little tighter even though they both know it’s her stop and she has to get off because she has a Creative Writing project due, and her little brother needs his diapers changed because their mom is with a lawyer and the babysitter is probably getting high in their living room and suddenly she feels dread, heavy and cold and maybe her breath catches loud enough to hear because-

Beck Oliver pulls her closer (fuck, is that even possible?), leans down and plants a very confident kiss on her lips that seems to melt every thought in her head. Jade’s frozen, and suddenly he’s laughing again, softly shoving her towards the doors with a ridiculous grin on his face, mouthing _go go go_! 

As she walks home she finds the dread isn’t gone, but something else is there too, fighting for space inside her head. 

It hurts. 

She wants more.

✧*:･ﾟ✧

The first time she and Beck make out, really _make out_ , she laughs at how he grabs her hair, holds her hips, tangles his fingers in the chains hanging around her neck. 

Jade’s always so convinced he knows what he’s doing, what with those apathetic eyes and those crooked bottom teeth? She’s straddled on top of him, has him pressed against the headboard, and he’s handling her like a glass figurine.

 _Fucking_ amateur hour.

She pulls back, runs her tongue over her teeth, and stares him straight in the eyes. “God gave you teeth, Beck.” 

He quirks an eyebrow and pouts like a little kid, the sun coming through the window highlighting his face in all the perfect places.

“Use them.” She hisses. 

She’s aggressive, _duh_ , but only because it’s the only way she can convince herself that this is not love this is _so_ not love.

**3.**

They haven’t said anything to anyone, but somehow people know what they are before they do.

Her mom is busy with the baby, her dad is on his honeymoon, and she is on her own in the way she always (never) has been. 

Cat is experiencing the newness of high school and Hollywood Arts in every way she can, from boys to girls, to classes, to skills, to not spending as much time with Jade as she used to. There’s snagged elbows between classes and late night phone calls and careful fingers applying glitter to closed eyelids and help with play auditions, but there’s not a ton _there_ anymore. It’s not lost, Jade knows that. This is just a transition period for both of them.

It makes her ache nonetheless. 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

“The red-head’s your best friend?” Beck asks one day, eyes squinted against the sun. 

Jade looks across the cafeteria at Cat, fights the smile forming on her lips. “She’s annoying.” 

Beck shoves fries in his mouth in a way only a teenage boy can and points at the other end of the cafeteria. “That’s Andre Harris. Also very annoying.” 

Jade rolls her eyes because he knows it’s him introducing her to his best friend. Something funny flutters in her stomach and before she knows it she’s blurting a question out.

“How would you introduce me? To Andre, I mean?” 

“How would you introduce me to your friend?” 

Jade mulls over it for a second then bares her teeth at Beck. “If she were to ask, I’d tell her to mind her damn business. I’d tell her kissing is just exchanging saliva, and that I don’t mind your saliva that much.”

Beck wrinkles his nose then bites his lip, humming in a way that he knows annoys her. “If Andre asked me, I’d say you’re some clingy girl who just can’t seem to let me go. A stranger really. A stranger with a questionable taste in movies, but an amazing taste in coffee. A stranger who is weirdly good at kissing. A stranger who acts as well as she writes, who seems cool and insensitive, but once you get to know her you realize she cares about you in all her little sick and twisted ways and-”

Jade slaps a palm onto his mouth and looks down at her boots, blinking _furiously_ because maybe it’ll make the tears go away.

They’re not anything, not officially anyway, but Jade thinks it wouldn’t be so terrible if they were.

**4.**

Jade remembers a childhood of bruises and scrapes, all caused by quiet impatience. At first, she’d hide every bloody cut from her parents, every place where her skin was a watercolor of purples, blues, and blacks, then she realized there was no fucking point. No matter how many times she fell off the monkey bars, or scraped her skin raw on concrete, or snagged her hands on rusting jewelry it wouldn’t matter.

Her mom would think _if jade is getting in fights it’s because she’s the one starting them._ Her dad would go the alternate route of _jade’s made up of pent-up energy and aggression, she can take care of herself._

They wouldn’t ask even if they saw.

✧*:･ﾟ✧

Beck is a dumbass. 

More importantly, he’s _her_ dumbass, and it takes no time at all for her to realize this.

✧*:･ﾟ✧

Beck likes to skateboard. He’s made up of tiny scars and eternally bruised knees, but he probably thinks it makes him look cool and Jade reluctantly (never verbally) agrees. 

“I’ll give you twenty bucks _and_ take you to Dairy Queen if you can land a kickflip,” He says with his tongue between his teeth and a lazy smile on his face, and she thinks it’s the most excited she’s ever seen him look.

Jade glances up from her phone and scowls. “Oh _please,_ you just want to see your girlfriend fail and hold it over her forever.”

The sky is getting darker, his eyes are getting wilder, and there’s thunder roaring in the distance.

She’s never been one to turn her back on competition, honest or not.

Jade stands up and tries (his hands are around her wrists at all times) to work the stupid skateboard. All attempts only result in her scuffing up her converse. 

“My driveway’s old, Beck, so therefore it doesn’t count,” She flips her hair and refuses to meet his eyes, but then an idea enters her head and she grins with glossy lips. “Do a kickflip on your first try and I’ll give you thirty bucks,” 

Jade West does not even have ten dollars to her name.

Beck takes the bait, or maybe he just wants to impress her even though they’ve been dating for six months already, and he gets on the stupid fucking skateboard.

He kickflips, right into the fucking pavement.

For a few seconds he just lays there, and Jade thinks her heart has never sunk faster. 

“Beck, what the _fuck_ ,” She’s scrambling over to him, falling to her knees and flipping him over. There’s still that lazy smile on his lips, but now there’s a gash on his jaw and blood that runs down his neck in rivulets. 

“You owe me thirty,” He says, eyes bright.

“I don’t owe you shit,” She helps him sit up then puts a thumb against his lip and pulls. By some miracle of god his teeth are still crooked, still perfect. She lets go just as lightning cracks above them, making everything glare in all the wrong ways.

✧*:･ﾟ✧

After her step mom takes him to urgent care, Jade won’t stop staring at his jaw, constantly demanding to know if he’s ok. 

“Jade, I’m fine, what’s the big deal?” Beck wraps his arms around her neck and presses his cheek up to hers. “You worried I’m gonna be ugly now?”

Jade wants to slap him, and it takes all her self control to just stay still. “No, you _idiot._ ” Something about the tone of her voice comes out wrong and they both know it because Beck lets go and turns to face her.

“Hey,” Beck’s voice is all kinds of soft. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s- It’s the-” Jade looks away, looks at her nails, looks at anything but her boyfriend. “You get so much as a papercut, and I won’t shut up until it heals.” 

Beck doesn’t say anything and just takes her hand, his silent language somehow being what always gets to her the quickest. “Thank you.”

✧*:･ﾟ✧

Once the stitches come out, she sees the tiny mark that’s left on his jaw, a scar that will eventually fade. 

Someone would have to steal her memories for her to forget where the scar used to be, and even then, her body would remember what she couldn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is highkey more developed than the first chapter so might fuxx around and go back and fix that one at a later date we'll see. also like I get it's a kids tv show but there is no way in hell beck wouldn't have pretty people privilege like home boy would have to scrap up a personality.

**0.**

For the longest time, Beck Oliver feels incomplete. 

He’s not alone; he has his parents who are fairly supportive, and good friends who he trusts and cares about, and the occasional girlfriend who he happens to have a decent, if short, relationship with. Beck feels incomplete in all the selfish ways, in everything that involves  _ him _ . 

Interests? Acting, but that’s a by-product of being an almost LA native. Girlfriends? He’s not a bad looking guy. Friends? He’s quiet but talks in all the right places. Anything he’s remotely passionate about? 

He’s not absent-minded but he’s always drawing blanks. 

  
  


**1.**

“I want a tattoo,” He says, running a quarter between thin fingers. 

“Copycat,” She says, raising her forearm without taking her eyes off of her notebook. He sees the star that’s been marked there with black ink. 

He stares at it, wishes he had half the balls she does. It’s just ink in the skin, but he already knows she’s only 16 with roughly done stick-and-pokes lined up on her ribs, a frowny face on the nape of her neck, vines crawling down her ankles, the star on her forearm. 

He scoots his chair closer to her, metal scraping loudly on the school’s linoleum floor. “Maybe I just think you’re cool,” 

Jade’s face twists oddly but then she just rolls her eyes, something he’s learned she does whenever anyone says something flattering. “Baby, tattoos don’t look good on everyone.” It’s sarcastic but he laughs just to annoy her.

“Haha, very funny.” He leans back, eyes always on her. “But if I were to get one, you’d come with me right?”

“I’d sock you in the face if you didn’t invite me.”

✧*:･ﾟ✧

Ink doesn’t just mean permanency, it also goes hand in hand with being an indecisive motherfucker. Beck will never admit to anyone other than Jade, but he is in fact, an indecisive motherfucker.

They’re standing outside a tattoo parlor, huddled together under an umbrella to keep themselves from getting soaked. Beck can see it already, the hunger in her eyes as she stares at the designs pasted up on the window. He thinks he should be feeling the same thing, but instead his stomach churns eyes briefly looking over his own unmarred skin. 

He thinks Jade’s tattoos are beautiful but suddenly he knows he’d hate the ink on his own skin. Everything about her, including the tattoos, screams chaotic mess in the best possible way. Jade’s all silver jewelry and painted nails, smudged eyeshadow and tops messily tucked into skater skirts, ripped tights and dirty combat boots, all of it topped off by a give-no-fucks attitude. 

In comparison, Beck is just another pretty face. Tattoos could add some sort of intrigue, but for some reason he’s doubtful.

“I don’t think I should do this.” Beck has to shout to be heard over the rain.

“What?” Jade shivers next to him.

“I said I don’t-” He presses his mouth into a thin line, grabs her hand and squeezes because his stomach fucking  _ hurts _ . He lets a nervous breath rattle past his lips. “Let’s go watch a movie.” 

She stares at him for a brief second then squeezes back, her rings sure to bruise his knuckles. “Whatever,” 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Maybe we can go back tomorrow,” Beck whispers halfway through Inception, brain on some kind of overthinking autopilot. “I’ll work up the nerve, I swear,”

“Nah,” Jade says.

“Nah?” 

“You’re still too much of a pussy to do it,” She says matter-of-factly, a lollipop half-hanging out of her mouth. “But, if it’s any consolation I didn’t start dating a tatted up Beck Oliver. I started dating you,” She slides further down her seat and smirks at him. 

Relief floods through his veins and for the first time in a long time, Beck begins to feel understood.

  
  


**2.**

He rifles through her closet, fingers carding through black dresses and skirts and tank tops and sweaters and shimmery things. Just like everything about her, it all catches his eye. He pulls out an electric blue dress, something that looks so completely out of place in her wardrobe. 

“What?” Jade asks from where she’s lying on her bed, chemistry textbook open on her lap. “You don’t like it?”

Beck can practically see her wry smile. 

“I didn’t- I never said-” Beck laughs quietly, runs the silky fabric through his fingers. “I just don’t see you wearing this is all. I don’t see you wearing anything this-” 

He wants to say attention-seeking, but that’s not quite right is it? She adores attention, even if it’s in her own twisted way. She’s weird and extravagant because it gets people to look at her, and then when they do she acts like she doesn’t care. It’s kind of hot, now that he thinks about it. 

“I can’t picture you wearing anything like this but I’d love it if you would,” He turns and waggles his eyebrows jokingly, flopping next to her on the bed. 

“I bet you’d love it more if I wore nothing at all,” She says, voice all sultry and apathetic, the latter of which he thinks she’s picking up from him. 

Beck feels color creeping up the back of his neck and rising on his cheeks, something that happens any time Jade is so blatantly suggestive about sexual things. She does it so often that his reaction will eventually fade into raised eyebrows and half-lidded eyes. For now, he’s just stuck with a lot of emotions at once.

“Um- My parents are home, maybe we shouldn’t-” He’s stuttering and she’s snickering, and then she has his cheeks squeezed in her hand, lips mashed against his. She lets go but holds him close enough that he’s practically inhaling her perfume, the soapy smell of her skin. 

“And here I thought I’d finally met someone with experience,” She hums, one eyebrow raised slightly. 

Aggression has never looked better on anyone else.

✧*:･ﾟ✧

Jade’s only a few months younger than he is but somehow he’s desperate for her approval, always itching to do whatever new thing she suggests they try. He finds the learning curve isn’t that hard to overcome, but for a while things are hard. It’s like a game, sneaking around his parents and hers, locking themselves in janitors closets, finding rooms at parties, empty parking lots where they can park his chevy or her jeep. 

Then, Beck’s parents get him the RV, and everything physical about their relationship becomes a complete non-issue.

**3.**

They’re at a party and Beck can tell Jade’s hell-bent on having a bad time. 

He nurses a warm beer and wonders if he’s drunk enough, eyes caught on shimmering tank tops and skirts across the room. She’s nowhere to be seen. 

“What’d you fight about this time?” Andre plops down next to him, grabs Beck’s red solo cup, and replaces it with another. Beck slowly raises it to his lips and is relieved to taste water.

He mutters something indistinguishable and sinks into the couch, slicking back hair that’s damp with sweat. Does he even know why he and Jade fought? Whatever the reason, (not that he can remember because he’s always so desperate to forget) he knows if he just lets her cool down it’ll be fine. If he closes his eyes he can feel the bass mingling with the alcohol in his veins, all of it making him feel woozy.

“She’s Jade. In a day or two and she’ll be back to normal.” Beck sighs. 

Andre pats him on the leg and places his own drink on the coffee table in front of them. “Man, you have to talk to her. I’m sure making out is fun or whatever, but you’re with her because you care about her, right? Even about the stupid stuff,” 

Beck nods, mostly to himself even though he still doesn’t get it, but if Andre’s telling him to do something then maybe he should do it. “I’m gonna go look for her.” 

“Bro, maybe now’s not the best time, I mean, you're kinda piss drunk-” Andre’s pulling on the back of his shirt, trying to get him to sit back down, but Beck just wants to get this over with.

✧*:･ﾟ✧

He finds her at the front of the house, alone. 

She’s lying on the lawn, staring up at the stars with her arms folded underneath her head. 

“Jade,” Beck doesn’t leave from his spot on the porch, trying his hardest to enunciate. “Can we talk?” 

She laughs, the sound like a wind-chime before a California thunderstorm. “So  _ now _ you wanna talk? How many shots did you have to take before you decided to stop fucking around? 

Anger scrapes at his insides, slowly starts clawing its way up his throat. It builds until he realizes only  _ she _ can do this to him. 

“Jade, please, can we just-” He burps a little bit and decides that maybe anger and bile taste exactly the same. “Can we just talk like a normal couple? Without all the damn animosity?” 

Jade scrambles up, eyes wild in the dark. Now, this is the Jade he knows how to deal with. She’s at him in an instant, face inches away from his own. 

“You didn’t even fucking  _ try _ ,” She hisses, his shirt collar twisted in her fist. “It’s been almost a week and  _ now _ you want to talk? At a party, where you’re drunk and you don’t even- Who made you think this was a good idea? Andre? Vega?” 

The bass coming from the house is so loud he feels he might be going deaf. 

Beck squeezes his eyes shut and opens them, willing the nausea to go away. “I thought maybe if I let you cool off then we could  _ for once _ have a civil conversation! It’s always arguing with you, always black and white!” 

He feels rage rolling off of both of them in waves.

“Because it fucking is black and white, Beck! That’s exactly why I’m still mad, because I got pissed and you  _ let it go _ .” She’s angry, she’s angry and that’s all he knows of her, he doesn’t understand different emotions from her lense, doesn’t get what she’s trying to tell him. “You don’t get it do you?” 

He’s so drunk and he’s so tired, but the love he feels for her is like the tiny pinpricks of a coming migraine. It’s love stronger than his pride and stronger than her ire, and it’s demanding he say something. 

“Explain it to me, then.” It comes out slurred and hoarse. 

Beck’s shirt is scrunched in her fist and then it’s not, and suddenly he’s sitting on the steps of the porch, vomiting everything out. As he desperately sucks in air, he wonders if she’s going to leave him there, drunk and incoherent. Andre’s still at the party, so he wouldn’t be completely alone. Something in him wants it though, to be left alone, and he knows Jade isn’t the type to stick around and fix his mess. She’ll leave, mostly because he didn’t try hard enough, he didn’t try at  _ all _ . 

It’s not what happens.

Instead, Jade sits down next to him. She cards her fingers through his hair and tucks it behind his ears and pulls him to her side, all the while careful to avoid the puke splashed on the steps. She’s silent, and all he can hear is the music loud enough to shake the house, the drunken laughs of other teenagers.

“I’m sorry,” He mumbles, even if he’s not entirely sure which of his many fuck-ups he’s apologizing for. The sequins of her top scratch against his skin, keep him vaguely in control of what he’s saying. “I know I’m not the best with…figuring things out, together. Really though, if you would just  _ talk _ to me about why you’re mad instead of just  _ being  _ mad, I could-” 

“Look.” Jade wraps one arm around his ribs and rests her head on his shoulder. It’s one of the only times he’s seen her act so vulnerable around him. “I have my own shit going on, and so do you, but if we don’t work out  _ our _ shit together-” She catches herself quickly, and in a rare moment of sincerity admits her own faults. “I’ll talk, if you promise to listen.” 

“I’ll promise to listen if you promise to talk,” He says, and even all the tequila he’s had can’t take away how he feels. “ I love you. Like, a lot. And I know it sounds stupid, but I just need you to teach me how to show you,” 

They both know he’s drunk, and maybe everything he’s saying should be taken with a grain of salt, but when she presses a gentle kiss to his forehead and mumbles something along the lines of “Ok,” that’s exactly how it feels. 

Okay.

  
  


**4.**

Jade turns seventeen the summer before their senior year. 

They’ve been together for almost three years, on and off but mostly on. Some of their breakups are messy, situations that neither of them really talk about because it still pulls in all the wrong places, but some of them are just breaks, times when they take the chance to be non-committal teenagers for a few weeks or months. 

It always seems to work itself out in the end, but Jade’s turning seventeen in July, and he’s been seventeen since March, and they’ve been dating since they were fourteen, and everything just kind of feels like a lot. Whenever they’re together Beck tries to read into anything and everything Jade does, wondering whether she’s getting tired of him, of their relationships, of their petty squabbles. Sometimes Beck gets tired too, but he’s never been an especially proactive person.

Jade’s seventeenth birthday changes all that. 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

“I’m getting her hair-dye and candy,” Cat’s braiding her own hair with clumsy fingers.

“A CD I know she likes,” Andre says it through slurps of his milkshake.

“Nail-salon coupon.” Tori holds up an already manicured hand.

“She likes writing, so some cool notebooks I found at an antique store when I was shopping with my mom, actually I didn’t really intend-” Robbie’s halfway into his tangent before Andre slaps his arm to cut him off.

“Shut up, shut up, she’s coming back!”

“What are we talking about?” Jade sits back down at the picnic table, smooshing herself between Beck and Cat. She hands Beck an ice cream cone and some change then begins sipping at her coffee.

“Just about how you always have hot stuff in the summer. It’s weird.” Cat giggles. 

Everyone at the table breathes a collective sigh of relief.

Then Cat opens her mouth again as if she’s forgotten something. “Oh, and also about what we’re getting you for your birthday!” 

Jade grins, eyes bright from the July heat. “Alright losers, fess up,” 

✧*:･ﾟ✧

Beck loves his girlfriend, would also like to think he knows her very well, but his brain seems to combust when he can’t think of a single thing to give her.

There’s three hours left before they all meet for Jade’s birthday dinner and his heart is pounding in his chest because he cannot possibly show up empty-handed, not when he knows how much she holds grudges. Andre tried convincing him she wouldn’t care right before he dropped Beck off at the mall, but Beck just told him for the hundredth time, “ _ She won’t give two shits about the gift, it’s the principle of the thing that she cares about, _ ”. Beck’s right but self-doubt has a funny way of creeping into his thoughts.

He leaves the mall without a single thing for her.

✧*:･ﾟ✧

They’re sprawled on Jade’s roof, tangled together and ridiculously full from dinner and cake. Jade’s determined to watch the sunset and she drags Beck up with her. She hasn’t said anything about not receiving a gift from him, but Beck’s still worked up enough that he can feel the panic bouncing around somewhere.

It’s only been a few minutes since the sun’s starting dipping behind the horizon, but Beck feels there is no better time than the present to spit it out.

“Hey, babe, are you like, upset, that I didn’t get you anything?” He does not move a muscle until she answers.

She laughs her windchime laugh and tugs on a lock of his hair. “Jesus, Beck, why would I be mad?” 

“Well, remember two years ago-”

“Yeah, two years ago I got mad at you for forgetting my birthday, dickhead, not for forgetting to give me something. Even  _ I’m  _ not that materialistic.” 

“Actually, I didn’t forget,” Beck says quietly. “I just couldn’t think of what to get you,” 

Jade sucks in a deep breath, turns grey eyes on his. “This is gonna sound fucking moronic, but you’re enough for me.”

He starts to protest again but she cuts him off with a quick kiss, and then another, and then she’s pulling off his shirt, and then she’s  _ not _ doing anything, quiet as she stares down at his chest. Delicate fingers grab at the necklace that rests at his sternum, a thumb rubbing over the initial engraved into the silver. It’s hard to tell with the setting sun, but Beck knows she can see what letter it is. 

Jade’s voice is so quiet he barely hears what she says. “What the  _ hell,  _ Beck,” 

“Ok look, I don’t know about you, but I think it’s gotten to the point where we’re both  _ very  _ clear on where this relationship is heading, and I couldn’t get you anything because you’re kinda my everything and-”

Jade suddenly has her fist wrapped around the necklace and for a second he’s very afraid she’s going to rip it off. Instead, she just gives it the slightest tug, gentle as she thumps her fist against his chest. “If you don’t plan on marrying me in the next fifteen years, then I don’t want whatever I think we have, and you can get off this roof now.” 

It sounds like a joke but her face tells a whole different story.

Beck doesn’t really think he needs to say anything, has never felt so completely  _ there _ anywhere else, so he just cups her jaw in one hand and leans in. 

He kisses her until after the sun is long gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okok so i know the necklace doesnt exactly fit w the timeline of the show and my fics and shit but like for my sake suspend ur disbelief. also as always, if u have any prompts don't hesitate to comment, ur wish is my command, most of the time

**Author's Note:**

> jade gives me bakugou vibes


End file.
